


Feels like home

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Si sentiva a disagio perché era dovuto scendere troppo presto a patti con la realtà dopo solo un mese in cui sperava di riuscire a far ripartire la propria vita in modo del tutto indipendente; pagare un affitto, continuare a studiare e allo stesso tempo allenarsi per rendere la sua passione per il ciclismo qualcosa di cui vivere non solo erano cose difficili da conciliare: erano ormai diventate uno stile di vita che lo aveva portato verso un vicolo cieco.





	Feels like home

Ma Dai si sentiva in imbarazzo.  
Non tanto perché non era riuscito a scendere a compromessi con la sua famiglia, né perché si era fatto cacciare fuori di casa con tanta semplicità. Si sentiva a disagio perché era dovuto scendere troppo presto a patti con la realtà dopo solo un mese in cui sperava di riuscire a far ripartire la propria vita in modo del tutto indipendente; pagare un affitto, continuare a studiare e allo stesso tempo allenarsi per rendere la sua passione per il ciclismo qualcosa di cui vivere non solo erano cose difficili da conciliare: erano ormai diventate uno stile di vita che lo aveva portato verso un vicolo cieco.  
Lavorare ogni sera in un bar gli dava abbastanza per comprarsi da mangiare, ma gli affitti erano troppo alti ed era stato costretto a lasciare anche l’alloggio più a buon mercato che aveva trovato – poco più di un attico connesso al resto di una casa a dir poco rumorosa e piena di bambini.  
Così, si sentiva ancora più in imbarazzo. Alla fin fine si era sentito quasi costretto a dover rispondere di sì, a costringere se stesso verso quel passo; dopotutto, che altro poteva fare? Non poteva di certo continuare a dormire sui materassi della palestra del club di ciclismo, non dopo essere stato scoperto da Shan. Dai non era rimasto poi molto sorpreso dalla sua reazione, ma si era sentito in colpa quando l'altro si era detto dispiaciuto che il suo ormai caro amico non avesse avuto il coraggio di renderlo partecipe di una difficoltà così grande.  
Dopotutto Ma Dai si vergognava molto e non voleva essere fonte di preoccupazione per chicchessia, tantomeno per Liu Shan, verso il quale da sempre aveva avuto un naturale senonché esagerato interesse.  
Così, con il borsone stretto nella mano, fermo sulla porta dell’appartamento ordinato e pulito del suo adorato compagno di scuola, il massiccio ragazzo si sentiva bloccato da una sensazione a dir poco spiacevole.  
“Posso?” chiese quasi timoroso, ancora vagamente incredulo.  
Liu Shan gli poggiò le mani sulla schiena e lo urtò giocosamente, ridacchiando e spingendolo ad entrare del tutto: “Se non ti muovi, non riesco ad entrare”  
Dai ridacchiò di rimando, lasciando cadere il borsone a terra e grattandosi la nuca: “È che non vorrei davvero disturbare”.  
“Se fosse stato un disturbo” asserì il più giovane, guardandosi intorno come alla ricerca di qualcosa che fosse fuori posto e non trovando nulla che non andasse, “non ti avrei mai fatto la proposta, no? Comunque, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto dividere le faccende di casa con qualcun altro e c’è una stanza in più che quest'anno non è stata occupata, quindi...”  
Ma Dai sapeva bene che quella casa era di proprietà del padre dell'altro e che non era necessario che un inquilino occupasse l'altra stanza, quindi ancora non si capacitava di come Shan avesse optato per quella soluzione per nulla remunerativa, se fatta eccezione per la presenza di qualcuno con cui dividere le faccende di casa.  
Shan intanto aveva chiuso la porta dietro le loro spalle e si era già prodigato a spostare una felpa rimasta di traverso sull’ampio divano, voltandosi verso il suo ospite solo per sorridergli con quel suo solito sorriso dolce e comprensivo : “Smetti di pensare che non mi faccia piacere averti intorno, per favore. A volte ho la sensazione che tu abbia capito poco di me...”  
Uscì di scena subito dopo, lasciando l’altro ai suoi pensieri e al suo imbarazzo.  
  


 

La casa di Shan era molto bella, un appartamento in centro non grandissimo ed arredato in modo semplice; era anche palese che il padrone di casa aveva gusto per la semplicità ed una spiccata prerogativa per la pulizia e l’ordine. La stanza che gli era stata assegnata aveva poche suppellettili, qualche foto e un piccolo contenitore per potpourri da cui saliva un profumo piacevole e speziato.

Il letto da una piazza e mezza a Ma Dai sembrava enorme, così abituato a dormire in letti singoli, normali. Si sedette sul bordo, attento a non bagnare troppo le lenzuola pulite mentre si massaggiava con forza i capelli, cercando così di asciugarli il più possibile. Si vide allo specchio, come abbandonato, e si chiese perché non avesse avuto prima la faccia tosta di chiedere a Shan di ospitarlo: dopotutto, si poteva dire che tra di loro ci fosse un buon rapporto. La vergogna riprese il sopravvento all'improvviso e Dai, lasciando che l’asciugamano gli coprisse completamente il volto, chinò il capo, perso.  
“Sono uno stupido... un cretino totale...” mormorò, a disagio.  
Rimase nascosto per un po’ sotto il panno, sentendosi un po' al sicuro. Sollevò lo sguardo solo quando sentì qualcuno entrare in stanza.  
“La doccia è andata bene?”  
Annuì, pur sentendosi smarrito. Non era la prima volta che si trovava ad indossare un solo asciugamano di fronte all'amico, ma qualcosa in quel momento gli sembrava un po’ troppo intima, inadeguata; era possibile nella sua mente si stessero già prospettando certe cose che aveva cercato a lungo di tenere lontane dai suoi pensieri quando si trovava da solo con Shan.  
“Bene!” esclamò con forse un po’ troppo entusiasmo, togliendosi il telo dal volto e abbandonandolo involontariamente a terra.  
Shan era già pronto per la notte, indossava un pigiama un po' troppo grande per lui ed un buon profumo di pulito si spandeva dalla sua figura. Posò sul letto una coperta ed un cuscino in più, nel caso in cui Dai avesse avuto freddo o bisogno di tenere la testa un po’ rialzata.  
“Non servono tutte queste attenzioni, credimi. Ti stai preoccupando troppo”. Il ciclista allungò un braccio e recuperò l’asciugamano, continuando con quella che sperò sembrasse disinvoltura: “Mi basta solo un posto dove stare e, credimi, sei stato il mio salvatore... però mi dispiacerebbe disturbare”.  
Shan sorrise ancora di quel suo sorriso innocente e maturo che lo caratterizzava: “Puoi essere più informale? Lo faccio per preservare il campione del club, anche se ho la sensazione che tu ti sia fatto ben altre idee”.  
L'evidente battuta colse Ma Dai completamente impreparato, tanto che arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli per l’imbarazzo e la sicurezza di essere stato scoperto. Si chiese segretamente come avrebbe mai potuto nascondere la palese propensione verso l’altro, ma non seppe darsi risposta. Shan sapeva immancabilmente dargli quel senso di compostezza e completezza che a lui erano sempre mancati; in più, su una nota più prosaica e senza molti fronzoli, era proprio il tipo di persona che fisicamente più lo attraeva.  
La carnagione chiara e il fisico delicato dell'altro lo spingevano a pensare a lui in modi decisamente meno angelici, nonostante avesse sempre pensato a Shan come ad una figura pulita, quasi inviolabile.  
In quel momento, sentendosi sopraffatto da quel senso di gracilità interiore dovuto ad una situazione difficile, sospirò senza neanche rifletterci su: “Ah, tu non hai strane idee?”  
Shan si lasciò andare ad un sorrisetto allusivo che non sembrava appartenergli, un gesto del tutto inaspettato: “Se me lo chiedi così, come posso negarlo?”  
Prima ancora che Dai potesse realizzare, l'altro si mosse per uscire dalla camera, soffermandosi sull'uscio per aggiungere un'ultima cosa: “Spero che la temperatura della casa vada bene. Se hai voglia di guardare un po' la televisione con me o di prendere una tisana prima di andare a dormire ed hai voglia di compagnia, mi trovi di là”.  
Il manager del club si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando l'atleta da solo con gli asciugamani.

  
  
Quando Dai si risolse a raggiungerlo, Shan era già accomodato sul divano di fronte ad un programma televisivo di intrattenimento in cui un presentatore anche troppo entusiasta spiegava al pubblico la regola di un qualche gioco a premi. Aveva una tisana profumata in una mano, con l’altra abbassò il volume della televisione per poter scambiare due parole.  
“Hai caldo?” domandò, con una vaga punta di divertimento.  
Dai chinò il capo per osservarsi e notò solo in quell'istante che in effetti era in mutande – la forza dell'abitudine. Solitamente non dormiva con altro addosso e quando era andato via di casa non si era curato di prendere un pigiama, non pensando che avrebbe potuto usarlo; di conseguenza, adesso si trovava a non avere altro da indossare. Inizialmente non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso, ma le parole dell'altro, pronunciate in modo casuale e senza alcuna intenzione maligna, gli avevano ricordato che per alcune persone la nudità gratuita non era di certo il massimo; tuttavia, che altro avrebbe potuto fare? In quanto manager del club, oltretutto, Shan era ormai abituato ad avere a che fare con le nudità altrui e, sebbene non fosse una giustificazione ed il contesto fosse ben diverso, Dai era sicuro che non fosse la prima volta che Shan lo scopriva in quello stato.

La situazione non era idilliaca, ma non era il caso di avere una crisi di panico.

Sbuffando appena in segno di rassegnazione, l'atleta ammise: “In realtà, non ho un pigiama”, una constatazione semplice, persino ovvia. La cosa meno sciocca che gli fosse venuta in mente.  
Shan accolse la risposta con un sorriso e non approfondì. Prese un altro telecomando per regolare la temperatura della stanza in modo che l'atleta non avesse freddo, poi gli fece cenno di sedersi al suo fianco; con un sibilo e un piccolo rumore, il condizionatore fece la sua parte mentre Dai si sedeva e prendeva tra le mani la tisana profumata che Shan gli porgeva con fare premuroso.  
“Domani andremo a comprare qualcosa, se lo vorrai. Ad essere onesto, devo ammettere che la cosa non mi dà fastidio: averti così per casa non è spiacevole”.  
La battuta sembrava fin troppo azzardata per una persona come Liu Shan, ma l’atleta non ne fu molto meravigliato, dopotutto era piacevole stare in presenza di qualcuno con cui avere un rapporto di natura goliardica. Sorseggiò piano la tisana, pensando che in altre occasioni avrebbe riso di se stesso e di quel rituale che non gli apparteneva – eppure, in quell'istante pensava che quella piccola comunione fosse qualcosa di bello, qualcosa che gli scaldava il cuore e lo consolava dalla recente batosta.

I sapori che si susseguivano erano contrastanti e tuttavia ben legati: su una base di radice di liquirizia si assaporavano anche aromi di agrumi e cardamomo, il tutto correlato da una piacevolissima punta di zenzero.  
“È molto forte!” esclamò Ma Dai, mentre il pizzicore dei sapori più intensi continuava a stuzzicargli la lingua.  
“È ottima per la sera, rilassa i muscoli e mette a proprio agio”.

L'atleta osservò Shan con semplicità, finì con un ultimo sorsetto moderato il suo bicchiere e lo poggiò, vuoto, sul basso tavolino di fronte al divano.  
“In effetti, mi sento più rilassato”.  
In realtà non era vero, non riposava nel modo giusto da giorni poiché sbattuto a dritta e a manca in una situazione sempre più difficile. Quella sera stava cercando, per la prima volta dal momento in cui si era trovato in difficoltà, di recuperare un po’ di equilibrio: Shan riusciva veramente a trasmettergliene naturalmente con la sua semplice presenza, era ciò che lo aveva attirato di lui fin dall'inizio. Tuttavia Dai sentiva, nel profondo, quella sensazione di ansia, un certo panico da incapacità di credere che, anche per qualche giorno, quelle difficoltà fossero sparite.  
Nonostante il calore e la sensazione di piacere che quel luogo gli trasmetteva, Dai era sul chi vive, i nervi a fior di pelle, e quando Shan gli posò la mano sulla spalla quasi sussultò dalla sorpresa.  
“La tisana non ti aiuta a rilassarti, temo. Sei preoccupato?”  
“Ah...” colto di sorpresa, Dai scosse il capo, chinandolo subito dopo con fare imbarazzato. “È che non riesco ad abituarmi alla serenità. Sono sempre stato un tipo ansioso e adesso non riesco a sentirmi meglio...”  
Shan aveva una discreta bravura come preparatore atletico, così si alzò e sorridendo ordinò all’altro: “Sdraiati prono”.  
Abituato ad ascoltarlo, Dai eseguì. Il divano era molto morbido e così diverso da un lettino da fisioterapista ma, quando l'altro cominciò a seguire le corde dei suoi muscoli per percepire i punti in cui erano annodati ed iniziò a lavorare per disfare la tensione, lo sportivo riuscì a rilassarsi senza problemi sotto quelle mani dalle dita sottili. Aveva gli occhi fissi sulla televisione cercando di seguire qualcosa che, di fronte alla dolce risolutezza di quel massaggio, perdeva completamente di senso.  
“Che goduria...” mormorò proprio mentre l’altro snodava un fascio muscolare un po’ troppo teso.  
Si lasciò andare alle mani esperte di Shan, non ci volle poi molto per la sua mente affaticata ma stimolata per correre un po’ troppo con la fantasia: Dai si chiese fin dove potessero spingersi delle tecniche di rilassamento così precisamente studiate, in che modo quelle mani abili avrebbero potuto usare il suo corpo. Alla fine, si rese conto che domande del genere nascevano non dalla situazione intrigante in sé, quel che lo faceva rabbrividire di piacere era il contrasto incredibile tra la pacatezza di Shan e quel suo lato determinato... per non parlare del modo in cui riusciva a toccarlo.

L'atleta non era di certo una persona che pensava sempre a certe cose, ma la sua innocenza, al momento, iniziava a vacillare.  
Sussultò quando l'altro scese lungo le cosce con una serie di piccoli colpi di taglio con le mani, procurandogli un'onda di piacere d'insolita intensità.

“Voltati”, lo invitò poco dopo.  
La richiesta non poteva arrivare nel momento peggiore: complice il rilassamento ed i pensieri ben poco candidi che da qualche minuto gli erano venuti in mente, qualcosa di decisamente imbarazzante era comparso tra le pieghe dell’intimo, a nulla era servito indossare boxer larghi. Tuttavia, complici i massaggi mirati e il senso di rilassamento generale che lo aveva colto dopo uno stress non indifferente, Dai non se ne preoccupò subito – anche se la piccola risata imbarazzata che arrivò presto lo riportò immediatamente alla realtà: Shan continuava a massaggiargli le cosce muscolose con tocco sapiente ed energico nonostante il paziente avesse un'erezione.

Era ormai troppo tardi per poter dissimulare o trovare una scusa, quel che c'era sotto la stoffa era fin troppo evidente. Sul viso dell'altro comparve un leggero rossore che forse avrebbe dovuto essere d'imbarazzo, ma che l'atleta riuscì solo a leggere come fosse dovuto ad un certo desiderio; con il sottofondo inutile della televisione accesa a scandire il passare del tempo, Dai si accorse che in realtà anche lui avrebbe dovuto sentirsi impacciato. Non era sicuro, però, che fosse ciò che provava.

Il ciclista osservò Shan sedersi sul bordo del divano e, in silenzio, continuare a massaggiare: le mani sottili ed esperte scivolavano dal ginocchio fino a metà coscia, ancora e ancora, e le dita continuavano a premere sapienti sui muscoli tesi senza mai andare oltre, ignorando la fonte di quell'imbarazzo che era sceso.  
Ma Dai si coprì persino il volto con il braccio cercando di pensare ad altro, pur sapendo che dopotutto se Shan non era ancora fuggito via disgustato, forse quella situazione poteva intrigare anche lui – e ne ebbe la certezza quando la mano dell’altro sfiorò la pelle sotto la stoffa dell'intimo.  
Quel tocco gentile gli provocò un sussulto leggero, ma Shan non accennò neppure lontanamente alla situazione di imbarazzo, limitandosi a mormorare una frase di scuse non troppo credibile mentre tornava a massaggiare il fascio di muscoli della coscia destra.  
L'atleta non rispose, non sapendo cosa avrebbe potuto dire, e cercò di rilassarsi; avrebbe dovuto essere contento di sentire che le mani di Shan si allontanavano dal suo membro teso, eppure la tensione nel suo corpo e nell'aria lo rimandavano a pensieri sempre più torbidi ed alla conseguente eccitazione che ne derivava. Non poté resistere: stese il braccio per accarezzare la mano di Shan che ancora indugiava vicino al ginocchio con tenerezza, quasi spronandolo; con il cuore che batteva veloce nel petto, Dai gli spinse quella stessa mano verso l'alto per lasciarla vicina alla sua erezione e, in un moto di imbarazzo a lui inspiegabile, attese che fosse proprio il manager del club a fare la prima mossa.

Shan sembrava non avere il coraggio di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e per un istante l'atleta si chiese, non senza una nota di rimorso, se non avesse esagerato. Forse avrebbe dovuto spronarlo vocalmente? Nonostante fosse ben cosciente che pensare freneticamente nella situazione in cui si trovava era prettamente inutile, Dai se ne stava lì a fissare l'altro nella speranza di incrociare il suo sguardo. Con grande stupore di entrambi, invece, Shan inspirò a fondo e, silenziosamente, salì con entrambe le mani a seguire la forma tesa sotto l’intimo di Dai, quasi stupito dal trovarlo già così teso ed eccitato.

“Che strano...” mormorò Shan, con quella sua voce calma appena scossa da un sottile tremito.

L'atleta si limitò ad osservarlo con lo sguardo liquido di chi non sa come esprimersi, preda di un desiderio che lo stava facendo quasi tremare. Pregò a qualsiasi divinità disposta ad ascoltarlo che l'altro non si perdesse in chiacchiere, pregò di non essere lasciato in quello stato, pregò soprattutto che il suo desiderio non avesse distrutto un bel rapporto d'amicizia.

“Quando ti ho visto quasi nudo ho subito pensato che non poteva che finire così. Non mi aspettavo, però, di essere quello che fa il primo passo”.

Dai lo osservò per un istante, perplesso e sconvolto insieme, e in quell'istante topico non trovò parole per spiegargli cosa provasse per lui, per confessargli le fantasie con cui continuava da mesi a masturbarsi – forse non era il momento, eppure le parole di Shan, il suo tocco leggero, gli stavano facendo lentamente perdere qualsiasi barlume di ragione gli fosse rimasto.

“Shan...”

“Non sono arrabbiato”.

L'atleta non ebbe la forza di rispondere quando le mani di Shan seguirono i contorni della sua erezione attraverso la stoffa tesa: iniziò più come uno sfiorare, quasi come un tentativo, che poco a poco divenne una frizione sempre più convinta, intervallata da piccoli sospiri di piacere da parte di entrambi. Presto, l'intimo di Dai venne tirato giù con un gesto frettoloso, lasciandolo a metà coscia mentre il manager continuava a stuzzicare il membro sensibile dell'altro percorrendone la lunghezza con i polpastrelli; quando poi la pressione sulla base dell'erezione spinse l'atleta a schiudere le gambe ed alzare un braccio per metterlo dietro il capo in modo da osservare meglio, Shan sorrise con un'espressione che mai gli era appartenuta. Aveva gli occhi scuri di desiderio, le labbra schiuse per sospirare silenzioso ad ogni piccolo pulsare che il suo tocco scatenava e, cosa che fece letteralmente tremare Dai di eccitazione e stimolò ulteriormente la sua fantasia già iperattiva, era ancora vestito e indubbiamente versava nella sua stessa situazione.

“Posso...” provò a mormorare, desideroso di godere insieme, anche se ormai vergognosamente vicino al limite.

“Vuoi che mi fermi?”

Tipico. Ma Dai avrebbe riso, se non fosse stato per quel senso di disperata urgenza che saliva da qualsiasi nervo teso del suo corpo; scosse il capo e prese fiato per spiegarsi, ma la sola cosa che ne uscì fu un lungo gemito quando le dita sottili di Shan si chiusero sul glande, sfregando con tocco talmente gentile da mandarlo quasi ai pazzi.

Il fatto che fosse proprio Shan a toccarlo, guardarlo, guidarlo verso l'orgasmo era ciò che lo teneva inchiodato al divano e lo spingeva ad osservare e basta: era bello sentirsi in balia dell'altro, dopo molto tempo si sentiva sicuro di potersi lasciare andare... e quel senso di pigra passività che lo aveva pervaso lo faceva sentire quasi indifeso. Era una condizione che lo stava facendo godere prima di tutto mentalmente, sebbene sapesse che non ricambiare il favore fosse egoista – non gliene importava, non quando quelle dolci manine morbide lo lavoravano ancora e ancora, sempre più veloce.

“Continua...”

Quel brevissimo invito quasi gli si strozzò in gola quando una manina gli strinse con poca forza i testicoli, sfregandoli con un lungo movimento.

Shan sorrise e gli occhi gli si illuminarono, aveva lo sguardo caldo di un amante. Sedette un po’ più in alto e, continuando a pompare piano l’erezione umida, si chinò su Dai per sfiorargli le labbra con un dolce bacio.  
Il ragazzo sdraiato aveva avuto altre esperienze, ma mai aveva sentito nulla di più dolce e piacevole sulle proprie labbra: per quanto il paragone fosse troppo romantico, la sensazione che aveva era quella di baciare un bocciolo di rosa delicato e serico. Shan era sempre stato un ragazzo sottile, non troppo alto, sembrava stimolare un dolce senso di protezione; eppure, trovandoselo addosso in quel modo, con quelle mani che continuavano a farlo godere senza tregua, Dai si sentì travolto dalla passione quando il semplice schiudersi di labbra dell'altro lo invitò a rendere quel bacio sempre meno casto.

Per un istante, non ebbe nemmeno timore di sopraffare Shan mentre si ritrovava a tenergli il capo fermo con la mano libera ed approfondiva quel bacio che gli stava togliendo il fiato.

Dal canto suo, il manager non si impressionò e rispose con altrettanto fervore: intrecciò la lingua con quella dell'atleta e si fece guidare da lui, lasciandosi trasportare da quel quel bacio che lo faceva fremere. Con le dita ormai scivolose di umori, chiuse una mano sull'erezione di Dai e la lavorò più veloce, sfregandone la punta con il pollice per godere dei brividi che salivano lungo il suo corpo temprato dallo sport.

“Shan...”

Dai non ricevette risposta e mugolò, confortato da una carezza tra i suoi capelli: gli bruciava il viso di quello che era sicuramente un rossore d'eccitazione, mentre ormai i suoi brividi erano talmente forti che ormai gli sembrava di vibrare. Puntò i talloni sul divano e provò a protestare quando Shan lasciò le sue labbra e, in un silenzio quasi religioso, chinava il capo per baciargli il petto – quando gli succhiò un capezzolo, l'atleta dimenticò persino di avere qualcosa da dire.

Il piacere montava veloce ed il corpo si tendeva, sentiva quella familiare sensazione al basso ventre e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro tremolante che, ben presto, si trasformò in un gemito pieno quando, finalmente, venne nel pugno di Shan. Qualsiasi forma di pensiero razionale si annullò mentre si sentiva sprofondare sul divano, i muscoli tesi ed il corpo velato di sudore; il calore della lingua di Shan sul suo petto gli sembrava rovente, in un delizioso contrasto con il fresco della stanza, mentre gli sembrava che il cuore gli galoppasse nel petto e che il mondo si fosse fermato per quei pochi istanti di orgasmo.

Si rese conto solo in un secondo momento di aver macchiato entrambi, persino il divano, e pur provando ancora quella certa estasi persistente, si premurò, arrossendo, di scusarsi: “Mi dispiace...”

Shan non sembrò nemmeno farci caso. Alzò il capo e gli rivolse un sorriso sereno: “Ti sei rilassato?”

Preso in contropiede, Ma Dai scosse il capo, commosso, e si mise a sedere per abbracciarlo di slancio e affondare il capo contro la spalla sottile ancora coperta dai vestiti.  
“Grazie...”  
Liu Shan, compostamente, gli carezzò piano le spalle e poi la schiena nuda, sospirando soddisfatto quando sentì che il corpo dell'atleta tremolava sotto i suoi tocchi. Dopotutto, desiderava solo il suo bene, perché provava ovviamente qualcosa per quel ragazzo pieno di problemi, non riusciva nemmeno a considerare la cosa come un problema.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, vorrei solo che tu fossi più sereno”, ammise a mezza voce, passandogli le dita tra i capelli ancora umidi. “Sei qui, con me, e non permetterò che certi problemi ti perseguitino ancora”.

La televisione continuava a ciarlare, ma nessuno l’ascoltava più, la vittoria del concorrente di turno non era argomento d'interesse e la sola cosa che importava era quella piccola vittoria personale che Shan aveva avuto sulle preoccupazioni di Dai.  
“Sarò sereno, te lo prometto! Vicino a te assume tutto una tinta più sobria e decorosa, tutto sembra perfetto...”  
Shan non aveva mai ricevuto parole più coinvolgenti e tenere. Aveva sempre trattato con rispetto l'atleta, tuttavia gli aveva riservato anche quel distacco che era solito frapporre con il mondo per evitare di farsi coinvolgere troppo da avvenimenti dolorosi; eppure, aveva trovato quella calda sensazione di inclusione, di famiglia, che aveva sempre desiderato solo tra le braccia dell'altro, nessun altro gli aveva mai dato emozioni simili.

Forse avrebbe dovuto aver paura di quella sensazione che spinge anche a compiere dei gesti che di norma si considerano un po’ troppo azzardati. Forse era normale – la verità, è che Shan non poteva saperlo.  
“Su, vestiti: non vorrei che ti ammalassi, così nudo”, mormorò complice, sfuggendogli per consentirgli di rassettarsi.

Dai si allontanò solo per rimettersi un po’ in ordine: si pulì con una salvietta che Shan gli aveva prontamente passato e sistemò le mutande alla giusta altezza. Invece di andarsi a mettere qualcosa addosso, tuttavia, afferrò giocosamente le braccia di Shan e lo spinse a sdraiarsi su di lui.

“Mi piace questo senso di famiglia” mormorò, mentre Shan posava il capo contro il suo petto ampio.

Nonostante fosse ancora vestito, Dai riusciva a sentire il calore della sua pelle e il profumo che tanto gli piaceva, quella buona fragranza di fresco, nulla di troppo forte, eppure persistente.  
“Anche a me” ammise finalmente Shan. “Non lo cambierei con null'altro al mondo”.

Per un attimo l’atleta avrebbe voluto aggiungere che il mondo, in quel preciso istante, avrebbe anche potuto farsi fottere, ma l'idea gli sembrò sciocca. Così, non aggiunse altro: pian piano, chiuse gli occhi e cercò il giusto riposo, godendosi quel dolce respiro caldo che si infrangeva sulla sua pelle.

Si addormentarono così, cullati da una serenità ritrovata soltanto grazie alle giuste forze che li avevano avvicinati.

 


End file.
